narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hashirama Senju
would someone try to fix it so that the clan image will appear at the top instead of the no-clan icon :That image is in the wrong format, and bad quality to. Not to mention has a poor fair use rationale. Someone will need to create a good SVG first. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 27, 2008 @ 22:29 (UTC) Senju Name Hi there, I got a single question to everyone... Why does everyone read the Senju name as "A thousand arms" (千手), which is correctly read "Senshou" (せんしゅ, without "dakuten" on the "shi" Hiragana), when it must be "Senju" (せんじゅ, note the "dakuten" on the third Hiragana), "a thousand trees" (千樹)? I wonder if it was just a misunderstanding or misreading at looking up the kanji for the syllable "ju" (じゅ). I hope for some answers soon. Kamikashi 21:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Him and Second Hokage I'm not 100% sure, but I do remember it saying in the manga that Senju was older than his brother, either near the fight between Orochimaru and Sarutobi or when Madara told Sasuke Itachi's story. May not be these, but I do remember reading it. Omnibender 19:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :You're right. That would explain why Hashirama came before Nidaime. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 20:00, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Answer to Senju name This image shows the real kanji for Senju: http://i27.tinypic.com/f4h1s5.png. As you can see, Senju is 千手, not 千樹. 21:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) My recent edits I changed a couple of things to the page which I'll explain here. *I removed the mention of Team Senju. The First Hokage only trained Sarutobi. It was the Second Hokage who trained Sarutobi's entire genin team. *Since it was never mentioned (if I remember correctly) that Mokuton had anything to do with the First's ability to control Bijū, I removed all mention of this. Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm not 100% sure about this. *I added a mention of him dying shortly after founding Konoha and about the Second not becoming Hokage until after the First's death, as mentioned in the databooks. *I removed the mention of him being a person who can joke around, even in serious situations. I don't think we've seen enough of the First to make such a judgement. I added a bit about him being caring and calm, since he's described that way in the databooks. *I removed the mention of him being a weapons specialist. I see no evidence of that. --ShounenSuki 16:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Uhm, I recall plenty of mentions that his Mokuton was the reason he can control the tailed beasts. He even makes use of special Mokuton jutsu just to actually control them. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 11, 2008 @ 18:39 (UTC) ::Thats what I thought too. I can't remember when but I read somewhere it was the Mokuton that allowed him to controlled the tailed beasts and that was why Orochimaru went mad scientist with his genes.--TheUltimate3 18:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I thought I remembered something like that as well, which is why I said I wasn't completely sure about that edit. However, I quickly scanned through the manga, but couldn't find any direct mention of it. --ShounenSuki 18:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Senju Touka I'm gonna translate this right out of the databook on page 189: :Senju Touka 千重桃華 :Female - Age 27 - Senju Clan Shinobi :As a Senju Clan kunoichi, she was Hashirama's close aid/associate. Using a unique form of genjutsu, her power was well-known throughout even the foreign countries. That's all it says about her. In the manga where Madara is telling Sasuke the tale of Konoha, we see her standing next to Hashirama with Tobirama on his other side. I would say she was a very important person in the Senju Clan. ID Picture Change I think we need to change the picture back to the way it was. I don't like his current picture. I liked it when he was chilling in his chair in the black and white picture of him in the kage chair. It was much better. He was smiling, it was black and white, and he was relaxing. It was a much better picture than the one we have now. ??????????? 火影初代 means "Hokage Nidai" not "Nidaime Hokage". That just means "Second age Hokage/Fire Shadow". That makes no sense. Shouldn't it be "一代目火影" or has Kishimoto said that that's how you write his name? Shirokage 05:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC)shirokage :Erm, aren't you mixing things up. Firstly, it's ordered 初代火影 not 火影初代, and secondly it doesn't mean Second age Hokage, it means "First generation, or Founding" "Fire Shadow/Hokage". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 23, 2008 @ 16:25 (UTC) Why The Shodaime can control tailed beasts ~~The first Hokage could control the tailed beasts. Orochimaru used his gene to experiment on Yamato and Yamato also showed he could control the Kyuubi's power or at least 4 tails of it when Naruto was fighting Orochmaru.~~